<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heather / yamatsukki by yjshoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812189">heather / yamatsukki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjshoe/pseuds/yjshoe'>yjshoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, angst hehehe, heather - Freeform, kuroo the best roomie, kuroo&amp;bokuto bffs, on and off yamatsukki, yamatsukki, yams isso soft pls protecc him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjshoe/pseuds/yjshoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"fine. i... i kissed a guy." tsukishima looked away from kuroo's gaze, he felt embarassed. duh, kuroo is obviously straight and they are room mates. he does not want to make things awkward.</p><p>"so???" kuroo asked, his face screams confusion.</p><p>"i just said i kissed a guy, A GUY." </p><p>"and? what's wrong with that?" kuroo asked again</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heather / yamatsukki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tsukishima can't sleep. he kicked his blanket and let out a loud sigh for the sixth time.</p><p>"aww tsukki, girl problem?" he rolled his eye, of all people, why does he have to share room with this loud ass and obnoxious guy? </p><p>"shut the fuck up, kuroo"</p><p>"i love it when you say my name" kuroo winked. tsukishima can't stand him, but he has no choice, atleast kuroo is better than kageyama. just the thought of sharing room with kageyama is making his stomach flip</p><p>"you're insufferable." he siad to kuroo who's now grinning at him.</p><p>"thanks, love you too." </p><p>kuroo finally turned his back on tsukishima, it means he's about to sleep.</p><p>tsukishima kicked his blanket again, fuck it. </p><p>tadashi is driving him crazy.</p><p>sigh.</p><p>he should have not let it happen.</p><p>sigh.</p><p>fucking hell, he should have controlled himself. </p><p>sig---</p><p>"for fuck's sake, tsukishima!" his soul almost left his body when kuroo called him out. he thought his roommate is already sleeping.</p><p>"sorry." he mumbled. </p><p>"i know i'm not good at this but you can talk to me. i mean, i don't care about you. i just want to have a good sleep and i can't do that if you're being like that." kuroo sounds sincere but it is also obvious that he is irritated. it's almost 3am and he also can't sleep because of tsukishima. kuroo is not a heavy sleeper, he's easy to wake up. he also has sensitive ears. </p><p>"there's nothing wrong." tsukishima lied. </p><p>"hell yeah, that's why you keep on kicking your blankets and sighing for like, twenty times already? yeah okay, there's nothing wrong." kuroo said sarcastically.</p><p>"fine. i... i kissed a guy." tsukishima looked away from kuroo's gaze, he felt embarrassed. duh, kuroo is obviously straight and they are room mates. he does not want to make things awkward.</p><p>"so???" kuroo asked, his face screams confusion.</p><p>"i just said i kissed a guy, A GUY." </p><p>"and? what's wrong with that?" kuroo asked again</p><p>tsukishima blinked in surprise. he didn't expect kuroo to react like that. he thought he will make fun of him.</p><p>"are you not surprised?" tsukishima asked</p><p>"uhh, i literally have a boyfriend." </p><p>what the fuck</p><p>"you know kenma? your UTS classmate?  he's my boyfriend." kuroo casually said. "but let's not talk about me, let's talk about your guy" </p><p>kenma? the one with the long bleached hair? he got scolded by our teacher yesterday because he was caught playing his psp during classes. so that quiet guy is kuroo's boyfriend. fucking hell</p><p>"wait, i still can't believe you are... you know" tsukishima said, he can't say the word. he thinks he might offend kuroo, wait why would he be offended?</p><p>"gay? aren't we all?" kuroo chuckled.</p><p>"but, i am not gay. i am definitely straight. i am fucking straight." tsukishima said.</p><p>"you just said you kissed a guy. if you are not gay then you are bi, definitely not straight." kuroo smiled and tsukishima can't figure out if he's teasing him or he's just making him realize that he is indeed a queer.</p><p>"i don't know." </p><p>"did you like it?" kuroo asked. he's no longer smiling.</p><p>"man, i really don't know."  </p><p>"come on, stop holding yourself back. did you like it?" kuroo repeated his question.</p><p>"i told you, i don't know. i am confuse!" tsukishima sighed again, he's frustrated as fuck.</p><p>"figure it out. fuck you, it's already 3:30 am. let's sleep." </p><p>sigh. </p><p>"you can crawl into my bed if you want. i promise i will not suc---"</p><p>kuroo laughed his ass off when tsukishima throw him his dinosaur stuffed toy. </p><p>"easy babe, i was just joking.  goodnight, kei." </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>it's morning again, kuroo is already sipping his morning coffee.<br/>
tsukishima was expecting kuroo to tease him because of last night, but surprisingly, kuroo didn't say anything. </p><p>"i'm heading out first, kei." kuroo said as he place his empty mug on the sink. </p><p>"it's wednesday, you have afternoon classes." tusikishima said while rubbing his eyes, he fished his phone on his bed to check the time and to check if he still has eye booger</p><p>"aww, you know my sched~" kuroo made a kissy face.</p><p>"fucking gross" tsukishima forwned.</p><p>"aight, imma head out." before he slams the door, he gestured a flying kiss towards tsukishima and he was about to show him his middle finger but it was too late. </p><p>minutes later, he heard a gentle knock on their door. he knows it's not his roommate because that shit never knocks.</p><p>"coming."</p><p>he almost cussed out loud when he saw yamaguchi infront of their apartment, holding two cups of coffee and a box of meat buns.</p><p> "goodmorning, tsukki!" yamaguchi greeted him with an awkward smile, well atleast he's not stuttering.</p><p>"yamaguchi, it's.." he looked at kuroo's cat wall clock to see what time is it. "it's fucking 6:40 am" tsukishima tried his best to sound his usual self.<br/>
"sorry, tsukki. i just came here to drop this off and i'm just.. i'm.. i'll leave after i drop.. no i already said that. okay, just accept this and i'm going bac--" tsukishima did not let yamaguchi finish whatever he is trying to say, he cooly gestured him to enter their apartment.<br/>
"i told you, i'll leave after i drop--" </p><p>"no, eat with me." tsukishima said. </p><p>fuck, his heart is beating so fast. </p><p>"thank you, tsukki." after that, no one dared to say a word.</p><p>awkward silence.</p><p>no one dared to bring up what happened yesterday at their school gym. tsukishima wants to talk about it, so does yamaguchi. </p><p>"so, why meat buns?" tsukishima wants to hit himself with a hammer because his question is so lame, it's not cool at all.</p><p>"i was with hinata when i bought that, he said he's gonna buy a breakfast for his.. uhh nevermind." yamaguchi turned red again and tsukishima don't now why. </p><p>"his what?" tsukishima asked to kill their awkward silence.</p><p>"his b-boyfriend."</p><p>tsukishima regret asking it. </p><p>"o-oh. that shrimp has a boyfriend? i didn't know." tsukishima sounds really lame right now but he don't care anymore.</p><p>"yes, it's kageyama."</p><p>fuck</p><p>he is still not over with kuroo's confession last night and now, kageyama? tobio kageyama?! </p><p>why is everyone turning gay???</p><p>"i thought hinata is interested on yachi" </p><p>"ah right, yachi and kiyoko senpai too." yamaguchi hesitatingly said</p><p>"what.." </p><p>yamaguchi started to enumerate all of his gay friends, they are like nosy neighbors who's spiling hot teas at seven in the morning. </p><p>"asahi-san and noya-san? i mean, their height.... and i did not expect daichi-san and suga-san! holy shit" </p><p>"how about tanaka -san? there's no way---"</p><p>"he's straight but... i don't know. i think he's into yamamoto-san." </p><p>"how about us?" yamaguchi suddenly asked. </p><p>tsukishima almost choked on his meat buns and yamaguchi started panicking again, oh no. maybe he should have not asked.</p><p>"we should.. maybe... uhh.. forget about it." </p><p>tsukishima told him while looking at his feet, he can't face yamaguchi right now. and yamaguchi tried his best to fake a smile.</p><p>"yeah, i think we should."</p><p>yamaguchi wants to say he liked the kiss, he wants to do it again. he wants to do it every day.  </p><p>"i'm sorry, yams. it was---" </p><p>"no, tsukki. we can forget about it but please don't you every say it was a mistake.. because.." yamaguchi is still trying his very best to sound calm, but he feels like crying.<br/>
"because what?" tsukishima wants to punch himself. </p><p>"because i will cry." yamaguchi bit his lip, trying to hold his tears. </p><p>fuck.</p><p> </p><p>"we still good, right?" tsukishima's voice is so gentle, and yamaguchi is not used to it.</p><p>"of course, tsukki."</p><p>"but i will still give you space, i mean, yams.. this is so awkward. we can't even face each other."  tsukki said but it's more like... he's suggesting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"HELL YEAH i'M GONNA GO PLAY THE DRUMS BITCHES!" kuroo exclaimed when he saw the bulletin board, and as usual, tsukishima is not interested.</p><p>"tsukki! i know you can play keyboards, can you---" </p><p>"fuck off, no." </p><p>tsuki.. tsuki.. </p><p>it's been three weeks since he heard that nickname. it's been three weeks since yamaguchi talked to him.<br/>
and it is fucking killing him.<br/>
kuroo had to stay on kenma's dorm because of his constant sighing, and he said he's not coming back to their apartment if he is still not 'mentally stable'. </p><p>"okay, maybe vocals? i heard you singing barney's theme song on the bathroom! you have uhm, tolerable voice compared to bokuto!" kuroo was about to get on his knees when tsukishima turned  infront of him, kuroo flashed his puppy eyes and tsukishima answered it with a harsh middle finger.</p><p>"guess i'm asking bokuto." kuroo muttered.</p><p>battle of the bands? nah. it's very childish. he'd rather sleep his ass off. </p><p> </p><p>another week has passed and it is already the battle of the bands tomorrow, many students are complaining because they only got one week of preparations. kuroo and bokuto formed a band, and tsukishima always watch them practice because he don't have any choice. atleast they dragged kenma and akaashi too.  </p><p>"yukieeee! we really need you to be our main vocalist! the battle of the band is tomorrow!!!" kuroo is now nagging yukie. she is bokuto and akaashi's friend, they said yukie shirofoku used to be their manager when they are still playing volleyball. </p><p>they dragged her to watch their practice with the very intention of persuading her to be their vocalist.</p><p>"kuroo my bro, i told you, i volunteer to be the main vocalist."<br/>
"bokuto my bro, i love you.. but.. no." </p><p>"shut up, both of you. i am not participating in that stupid battle of the bands." yukie glared kuroo who's now attempting to kneel infront of yukie again.</p><p>"no is a no!" </p><p>tsukishima sighed. there will be no peaceful days with bokuto and kuroo around. he was about to leave their practice room when he saw yamaguchi sneaking on their room's window. they were both startled when they saw each other. he was expecting yamaguchi to approach him but.. he didn't.</p><p> </p><p>it's 9pm and he should be doing his homework but he's not in the mood, homeworks reminds him of yamaguchi because they always do their homework together.</p><p>tsukishima fished out his phone on his side table and dialed kuroo's number. </p><p>"yeah? you miss me?"</p><p>"dude.." </p><p>"shit tsukishima are you crying?" tsukishima heard kuroo telling kenma that his roomie is crying</p><p>"dude i am not." </p><p>"you sounds like-- okay nevermind. so what's the matter?" </p><p>"i... i miss him" tsukishima did not expect himself to be open like this especially to kuroo, he knows he'll use this as  blackmail against him.</p><p>"then why are you calling me? you should call tadashi-kun. anyway, i'll be there in 10 mins. kenma what the fuck stop eating my cornbee--" </p><p>"no! uhm, i mean.. can you not go home tonight? please? i don't think i can face you now, dude i am so embarrassed." </p><p>"hmm, okay. eat your dinner, kei!"</p><p>kuroo ended the call and he hated to admit it but kuroo's right. he should call yamaguchi and say he don't mean it when he said they should just forget about the kiss and also, he should say that he missed yamaguchi so much and maybe he has a little crush on him, he should probably call yamaguchi right now because he wants to kiss him agai-- fucking hell. </p><p>why did he even said they should just forget about the kiss and he even suggested to give yamaguchi a space. such an idiot.</p><p>he took deep breathes before dialing yamaguchi's number. </p><p>"uhh, tsuki--shima." </p><p>tsukishima? not tsukki?</p><p>"yams.. are you busy?" he tried to sound cool but, his voice is obviously shaking.</p><p>"i was about to go to sleep." </p><p>"oh, okay. g-goodni--"</p><p>"no. i.. i.. uh.. i want to hear your voice??" yamaguchi's voice started shaking too, tsuki felt awkward but it does not matter anymore. </p><p>"okay.." </p><p>tsukishima heard yamaguchi sniffed.</p><p>"yams?? do you have a cold or something?" </p><p>"yeah, i had fever but my temp is fine now.."  yamaguchi answered</p><p>"are you not going to watch battle of the bands tomorrow? you like bands." tsukishima said. yamaguchi, on the other line, smiled because he was just happy that tuskishima remembered at least one thing about him.</p><p>"i will watch, i told you my temp is now fine." yams said with a pouty voice and it made tsukishima laugh a little. he realized that he's a fucking simp.</p><p>"and also, im wearing the polyester sweater you gave me." yams said</p><p>"oh, yeah, the black one? i only gave it to you because it looks good on you. but you should wear something cotton." this is the very first time that tsukishima nagged someone, he sounded like kuroo but who tf cares.</p><p>"o-oh, really? thanks...??" </p><p>"yams?" he called yamaguchi</p><p>"hmm, yeah?"</p><p>"i.. i miss you?" tsukishima mumbled. </p><p>"why?" yamaguchi asked, and his voice turned cold</p><p>"what do you mean why?"  </p><p>"it seems like you found new friends, and i saw you with yukie senpai a while ago. you saw me too... but you ignored me" yamaguch raised his voice a little, tsukishima did not know what to say. it is obvious that yamaguchi is now pissed off.</p><p>"yukie senpai? she's a friend of akaashi and bokuto-san. they are asking her to be their main vocalist since bokuto and kuroo joined botb. and i was also waiting for you to approach me..."</p><p>"like you always do."</p><p>"what??" </p><p>"you never approach me until i do, i always make the first move, i feel like i am the only one who's treasuring this friendship. we are fine, i am fine being your best friend but you fucking kissed me then you acted like nothing happened, the  hell, you even asked me to forget what we did! do you even know how it affected me?" </p><p>"yamaguchi... please.." </p><p>"i've been eyeing you for the whole three weeks, i noticed how you always smile whenever you are with kuroo-san and akaashi-san but i understand it because they are your friends. but now, you guys are hanging out with yukie-senpai too! i even saw you laughing together last week, and you never laugh infront of me! am not fun to be with?!"<br/>
tsukishima did not expect this to happen, he called yamaguchi because he really miss him but look.. </p><p>"yams... i know you are mad--"</p><p>"do you know how much i like you?" yams said, with his usual voice. </p><p>"what??" </p><p>"and do you know how happy i was when you kissed me? why did you even kissed me? why?" yamaguchi's voice cracked</p><p>"i... i don't know." </p><p>"you are an ass!" </p><p>yamaguchi harshly ended the call. tsukishima froze, he fucked up. and yamaguchi is 100% right, he is an ass.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>